First consider the expression for: $-4$ plus the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-2$ and that expression and then add $-9$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is $-4$ plus $-7x$ $-7x$ $ - 4$ What is the product of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (-7x - 4) = \color{orange}{-2(-7x-4)}$ What does adding $-9$ to $\color{orange}{-2(-7x-4)}$ do? $-2(-7x-4)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(-7x-4)-9$.